


Sopivasti pihalla

by Savagewoman



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Hiking, Kissing, M/M, niin söpöä että ällötys
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savagewoman/pseuds/Savagewoman
Summary: Välillä Määttä raahaa Lahtisenkin mukaan metsään. Joskus siellä on jopa kivaa.





	Sopivasti pihalla

**Author's Note:**

> Vastaus prompt-askiin Tumblrissa. Exploring - or simply taking a walk together. Kiitokset tumblr-käyttäjälle neroushalvaus <3

Lahtinen ei ollut koskaan ollut mikään varsinainen ulkoiluihminen, mutta Määttä rakasti metsässä kuljeskelua ja hän rakasti Määttää, niin joskus piti tehdä kompromisseja. Yksin se Määttä yleensä retkillensä lähtikin, mutta nyt sillä oli kiikarissa joku luolamuodostelma minne ei ollut turvallista mennä omin nokkineen. Lahtinen ei tapojensa vastaisesti edes valittanut, kapitalistinen maailma tarjosi harvoja ilmaisia ajanviettotapoja ja metsässä möyriminen sentään niihin kuului. 

Siellä se Määttä nytkin marssi menemään muutama askel hänen edellään, järkkymättä ja tyynesti kuin höyryveturi, kulkien eteenpäin eläinten tallaamaa polkua kuin kuuluisi samaan joukkoon itsekin. Jäntevät sirot lihakset jännittyivät ja rentoutuivat päivettyneen vaalean ihon alla hänen kiivetessään ylöspäin viettävää polkua tarkoituksellisesti mutta silti rentona ja rauhallisena. Määttää oli kiehtovaa seurata näin. Ihmisten joukossa, kaupungissa tai muuten vain asutuksen keskellä, Määttä oli aina hiljainen ja tyyni, ei koskaan hermostunut mistään ja teki aina kaiken mitä pyydettiin tai vaadittiin minkään häntä hetkauttamatta. Ihmisten joukossa Määtässä oli aina jotain konemaista, vaikka hän toki olikin mukava ja tarpeeksi sosiaalinen ollakseen pidetty. Mutta metsässä, siellä hän oli kotonaan. Luonnossa ollessaan hänen läpäisemättömältä tuntuvan kuorensa sisältä paljastui peura, saukko, hirvi, ilves, jokin sulokas ja siro metsänelävä joka oli metsässä syntynyt ja sinne kiinni kasvanut. 

Samanlainen hänestä oli tullut lopulta Lahtisenkin seurassa. Lahtinen oli joskus kysynyt asiasta kun oli tajunnut Määtän olevan hänen kanssaan kotonakin yhtä rento ja vapautunut kuin luonnossa kulkiessaan. Lahtisella oli kestänyt aikansa ymmärtää mitä Määttä tarkoitti vastattuaan ”vaan sinua kun ei lasketa ihmiseksi”, kyllä hän kuitenkin pääpiirteittäin piti itseään ihmislajin jäsenenä. Mutta Määtälle hänestä kasvoi samanlainen luontokappale kuin hän oli itsekin, olento jonka seurassa ei tarvinnut esittää tai jännittää vaan sai olla vain. Lajitoveri. 

Lahtisesta itsestään tuntui Määtän seurassa ihan samalta. Määtän läsnäollessa pystyi mainiosti keskittymään lukemiseen, kirjoittamiseen tai mihin hyvänsä omaan puuhaan, ilman tarvetta minkäänlaiseen itsetietoisuuteen. Määtän seurassa pystyi tarvittaessa olemaan puhumattakin, ilman että hiljaisuudessa olisi ollut mitään painostavaa. Vaikka heidän yhdessä olonsa olikin paljon sitä että he tekivät vain omia juttujaan, silti heidän molempien oli yhdessä parempi kuin yksin. 

Heidän edessään kohosi yhtäkkiä puiden lomasta ilmestynyt siirtolohkareryhmä. Isoimmat kivet olivat valtavia, helposti lähemmäs kymmenen metriä korkeita, ja niitä oli paljon. Pienempiä kiviä oli kiilautunut isompien päälle ja väliin muodostaen kivikasan sisälle ihmisen mentäviä reittejä. Aurinkoisen lämpimästä päivästä huolimatta maa kivien alla näytti kostealta. Määttä katseli aluetta arvioiden, otti muutaman askeleen edestakaisin ja mittaili kiviä katseellaan. 

”Täältä näyttää pääsevän sisään,” hän totesi lyhyesti ja ojensi kätensä. Lahtinen tarttui siihen eikä päästänyt irti. 

He liikkuivat yhdessä kuin tanssien. Molemmat seurasivat sekä omaa ja toisen kulkua pitkin teräväkivistä luolaston pohjaa, ojentaen kättä ja tarjoten tukea pyytämättä, vain aistien milloin oli tarvetta. Heille molemmille toisen tapa liikkua oli tuttu kuin oma, avun tarjoaminen ja vastaanottaminen kuin toinen luonto, osa heidän yhteistä koreografiaansa joka kummallakin oli jo osa lihasmuistia. Lahtinen kulki kumarassa sieltä mistä Määttä luikahti selkä suorana, mutta Määttä vilkaisi joka kerta perään kuin varmistaakseen että Lahtinen huomasi kumartua. Määttä auttoi hankalasta paikasta, silitti käsivartta. Lahtisen käsi ojentui pehmentämään terävää kiveä Määtän kulkiessa ohi, hipaisemaan kylkeä. Siirtolohkareiden suojassa he olivat olemassa vain toisilleen. 

Lahtinen antoi Määtän määrätä tahdin, tutkia kaikessa rauhassa mitä hän halusikaan luolasta löytää. Kun pimeys ja kosteus alkoi tuntua kehossa kesäpäivän lämmöstä huolimatta, Määttä ohjasi heidät takaisin aurinkoon samalla varmuudella jolla hän oli kulkenut koko elämänsä. Kivien alla ollut kylmyys ei tuntunut vaikuttaneen Määttään millään tavalla, mutta Lahtista kylmä puistatti vielä päivänvalossakin. Määttä huomasi Lahtisen hartioiden värähtävän ja veti hänet itseään vasten, oman selkänsä nojaamaan suurta kiveä vasten ja kädet Lahtisen vyötäisillä. Peukalon päät eksyivät silittämään ihoa paidanhelman alta. Viimeisen värähdyksen aiheutti kosketus, Määtän kädet olivat aina yhtä taitavat löytämään tiensä herkkiin kohtiin. 

”Tulikos sinun vilu,” hän kysäisi hymyn hiipiessä suupieliin. Lahtinen hymyili takaisin ja tönäisi Määtän nenää omallaan. Eipä hän ollut aikuisikään ehdittyään hymyillyt koskaan niin paljon kuin Määtän kanssa. 

”Vähän, mut kyllä mää tästä lämpiän. Varsinki jos lämmitetään.” Lahtinen nojasi toisen kätensä kivenseinämään Määtän pään vieressä, toinen käsi haki otteen vyötäröltä. Paita oli hiutunut ja tuntui sormien alla pehmeältä, yhtä pehmeältä kuin mies sen sisällä. Lahtinen kumartui lähemmäs ja etsi Määtän huulet omillaan. 

Suudelmaan mahtui kaikki se mitä heistä kumpikaan ei osannut tai halunnut sanoa ääneen. Kaikki se lämpö ja rakkaus mitä he toisiaan kohtaan tunsivat oli niin suurta ettei se mahtunut sanoihin vaan oli kokonaisena läsnä vain tässä, kahden kehon yhteen sulautumisessa. Tämä hetki kuului vain heille, kahdelle toistensa rinnalla yhteiseen suuntaan kasvaneille. Heillä oli metsän rauha, iltapäivän auringon lämpö ja toisensa. 

Lohkareluolan suojissa oli ollut hiljaista, mutta päivänvalossa kuului lintujen elämäniloinen sirkutus. Ihan kuin olisi palannut toisesta ulottuvuudesta takaisin todellisuuteen. Määttä irrottautui suudelmasta hiljakseen, antoi syvän suutelemisen lyhetä ensin suukoiksi ja vielä siitäkin pienemmiksi pusuiksi, napaten vielä pari viimeistä pusua kun Lahtinen jo luuli hänen malttaneen lopettaa. Kuin pisteeksi iin päälle Määttä tuuppasi Lahtisen nenää omallaan. Lahtinen oli liian lähellä nähdäkseen, mutta tunsi Määtän hymyilevän. 

“Vaan minäpä en olis ikinä uskonut sinun kaltaista löytäväni,” hän sanoi pehmeällä äänellään. Lahtinen naurahti, sanat tuntuivat niin hyvältä että sellainen määrä tunnetta purkautui ulos väkisinkin. 

“Millastas sää meinaat?”

Määttä hymyili omaa hiljaista hymyään joka jätti arvoituksellisuudessa kevyesti toiseksi vaikka kuinka monta Mona Lisaa. “Justiinsa tuonlaista. Sopivaa.”

Lahtinen ei kysynyt enempää. Hän uskoi kyllä ymmärtävänsä. Ja viimeisetkin epävarmuuden häivät haihtuivat, kun Määttä nosti kätensä hänen niskalleen ja veti hänet uuteen hellään suudelmaan. Kuulosti kuin linnut olisivat laulaneet vieläkin kauniimmin.


End file.
